Stupid Boyfriend
by Yumii020
Summary: Summary :: Miku Hatsune, seorang perempuan cantik yang hampir sempurna itu mempunyai seorang pacar yang baka, yaitu Kaito Shion. Alasan apa yang membuat Miku menyukainya?


**Title :: Stupid Boyfriend**

**Genre :: Romance**

**Rated :: K**

**Cast :: Miku Hatsune, Kaito Shion, Rin Kagamine, Luka Megurine**

**Disclaimer :: Semua chara milik YAMAHA**

**Length :: Oneshot**

**Warning :: Gaje FF, aneh, alay bin norak**

**Summary :: Miku Hatsune, seorang perempuan cantik yang hampir sempurna itu mempunyai seorang pacar yang baka, yaitu Kaito Shion. Alasan apa yang membuat Miku menyukainya?**

-Yumii020-

**Normal P.O.V**

"Miku_-chan_!" Miku menoleh, mendapati dua orang perempuan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, yang satu berambut _honey blonde_ yang satunya lagi berambut _pink_

"Ah, Luka_ nee-chan_, Rin_-chan_ ada apa?" Miku tersenyum ke arah mereka, membuat laki-laki yang berada di sekitarnya kelepek-kelepek(?)

"_Ne_, Miku_-chan_, ikut kami sebentar" Luka menarik lengan Miku, membawanya ke suatu tempat

-Yumii020-

"Bolehkah kami bertanya?"

"Tentu, aku akan menjawab sebisaku" Miku kembali tersenyum hangat, Rin tersenyum kecut, sedangkan Luka menghela nafas

"Aku heran," Luka membuka pembicaraan

"Aku heran kenapa perempuan yang cantik, bahkan hampir sempurna sepertimu bisa berpacaran dengan laki-laki bodoh seperti Kaito itu" Luka berkata panjang lebar, Miku tertawa mendengar hal itu

"_Nee_~ Miku_ nee-chan_! Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" Rin mengembungkan pipinya, tawa Miku terhenti dan ia menatap lembut ke arah Rin

"Kau ingat saat kencan pertamamu dengan Kaito?" Luka bertanya, Miku menempelkan jari telunjuknya di dagu

"Ah, _hai_, aku ingat"

"Saat itu kau berkencan di _Amusement Park_ bukan? Dan saat itu kau mengajak si BaKaito itu untuk menaiki biangala, namun si BaKaito itu justru memborong es krim satu kulkas lebih(?)" Miku hanya menanggapi tanggapan Luka dengan tersenyum

"Lalu, saat Miku _nee-chan_ sedang les vocal, Miku _nee-chan _meminta Kaito _nii-san_ menjemput 'kan? Namun BaKaito _nii-san_ justru tertidur dan telat menjemput Miku _nee-chan_" Rin menambahkan

"_Hai_! Dan lagi, BaKaito itu sangan ceroboh Miku_-chan_" Luka kembali mengeluarkan pendapatnya, namun mendengar semua hal itu Miku hanya tersenyum

"Kalian…tidak tahu yang sebenarnya, bukan?"

-Yumii020-

~_Amusement Park_

"_Nii-san_! Bagaimana kalau kita naik biangala itu?" Miku menunjuk biangala besar yang sedang berputar, merasa tidak mendapat jawaban dari Kaito, Miku berbalik, mendapati semua tangan Kaito penuh dengan kresek berisikan es krim

"_Nii-san_? Untuk apa kau membeli semua es krim itu?" Miku berjalan mendekat ke arah Kaito, Kaito hanya tersenyum

"Kau mau Mii_-chan_?" ('Mii_-chan_' adalah nama panggilan sayang Kaito terhadap Miku) Miku mengangguk dan Kaito memberinya es krim rasa _vanilla_

"Andai saja ada es krim rasa _negi_…" gumam Miku sambil menjilat es krimnya

"Kau mau?" Miku menoleh, ia melihat Kaito sedang memberikan sebuah es krim kepada seorang anak perempuan kecil

"_Arigatou Nii-san_!" perempuan kecil itu pergi dengan wajah berbinar-binar

"_Nii-san_.." Miku tersenyum melihat Kaito membagikan semua es krim kepada anak-anak kecil

"_Ne_, _Nii-san_ mau kubantu?" Miku tersenyum hangat sambil mengambil salah satu kantong kresek di tangan Kaito, Kaito tersenyum

"_Arigatou_"

-Yumii020-

_~Les Vocal_

"Dimana _Nii-san_? Jangan bilang ia lupa menjemputku," Miku mengembungkan pipinya kesal, tangannya tak berhenti mengelus-elus lengannya yang mulai menggigil, tentu, siapa yang tidak kedinginan jika saat hujan hanya memakai baju lengan panjang yang tipis?

"Mii_-chan!_"

Samar-samar Miku mendengar sebuah suara dan tak lama kemudian Kaito muncul dengan dua payung di tangannya

"Ya Tuhan, _nii-san_! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tidak memakai payungmu dan justru membawanya di tanganmu?" Miku mengeluarkan sebuah handuk dari tasnya dan mulai mengeringkan rambut Kaito yang basah

"_Gomenne_….Mii_-chan_, aku tertidur hingga lupa menjemputmu les, saat aku keluar rumah memang sudah hujan, namun karena terlalu terburu-buru aku lupa memakai motor dan langsung berlari ke sini, menerobos hujan…" Kaito berujar, sekali lagi Miku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya

"_Arigatou_ _Nii-san_, kau benar-benar baik…"

-Yumii020-

"Ah, begitu…" Rin dan Luka berujar serempak

"_Gomenne_ telah menuduh, Miku_ nee-chan_!" Rin memasang senyum bodoh kepada Miku

"_Daijobou_ Rin_-chan_"

"_Matte_! Ada satu hal yang belum kau jawab Miku_-chan_…" ucap Luka

"_Nani_?" tanya Miku dan Rin berbarengan

"Kenapa kau menyukai Kaito, padahal dia 'kan ceroboh?" Luka bertanya

"Ah, itu….rahasia" Miku mengerling sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian secepat yang ia bisa, ia mulai berlari meninggalkan Luka dan Rin yang masih membatu di tempat

"MIKU-_CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN_!"

"MIKU _NEEEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAN_!"

**-END-**

**Jah-.- ending gak jelas, wakakak(?) *Reader : yaiyalah, orang Authornya aja gak jelas, baik dari segi muka maupun asal-usulnya(?)* yahh nggak apalah sekali-kali bikin ending ngegantung, sehat dan bergizi lho(?)**

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
